the_cradle_of_uroborosfandomcom-20200215-history
Temp: Atlanteans
This is just going to be a summary. Have to fill it out in full later. Appearance To fill in. Relying on an Arabic Egyptian look. Strong nose, thick eyebrows, tan skin. History and Culture Ancient Atlanteans Essentially this is the period where they first colonised the area and found a rich, seasonal floodplain to farm. Developed irrigation and farming techniques. Frequent border skirmishes with the Ones until the middle of (3). The Age of Wonder Time between floodings and a regular flow of water led to plenty of time for academic pursuits. A great academy of wizardry was established where all could come for genuine scientific inquiry into magic. Discovery was made around the end of (3) of how magic worked: that it was just pulling possibilities out of close dimensions. Discovery was made into how the cosmos worked, what place gods had in the world, and that it was possible for powerful archmages to rise to godhood. Classic tale of hubris as they believe themselves the masters of the universe. The scientific academies performed a grand experiment to raise up a new god: the wisest of their mages to become an archmage and god of wisdom. It worked, and with this boon their society reached peaks never before seen. Stories tell of academies floating high above on pure possibility, energy grids powering the entire city, food grown on demand. Expansion The Atlanteans expand their territory out, landing on the Continent, establishing a hold over Island and quelling resistance from the Ones. The Fall But they were all of them deceived. (Duh!) The direction of their science changed from magical-scientific to rational-scientific. In (4) the ancient elemental being, Trickster, took it as a challenge to bring them down for their hubris. Appearing as a wise sage, Trickster called on the wisest archmage, challenging him to a duel of wits. Through a logical puzzle beyond most mortal comprehension, Trickster tricked the archmage to rationalise himself out of existence. The results were disastrous. In an instant, magic disappeared from Atlantis. Monuments supported by magic collapsed, the floating colleges fell to the ground and killed thousands, and possibility collapsed in an infinite rational loop around Atlantis. Every mage within how much distance? lost their connection to magic, never able to regain it. Any mage that entered the area thereafter also lost their connection to magic permanently. The long-term effects were equally disastrous. The magocracy which had previously ruled by benevolent power was now unfit to rule. Wisdom in magic did not mean wisdom in farming, especially when food could be grown on demand. Thus the civilisation fell into anarchy, starvation, rebellion, and fire. The Recovery and the Rise of the Mage-Hunters When Atlantis went silent, the rest of the world sent envoys to see what happened. The envoys either didn't return, or returned without any magical ability whatsoever, terrified at what had occurred there. But because of the anti-magic bubble surrounding Atlantis, few desired the land for conquering, and thus it remained untouched through (5). Something here about its rebirth? The Grand Libraries still stand, salvaged during the period of strife, and thus those of Atlantis know exactly how magic works still. And they are willing to share that knowledge... with any magic users who come to their libraries. None have willingly taken them up on this offer. During (6) the first of the mage-hunters emerged from Atlantis. This organisation is dedicated to seeking out magic and magic users and stopping them. The preferred method is to capture them and bring them back to Atlantis to be purged of their ability, and then release them. They also do not tolerate trickery, lies or deceit. To lie is a worse crime than to murder. Thus their culture is incredibly honest, hard-working, and kind. It is a utopia of sorts to live in. Religion HAVE TO WRITE THIS. Metagame Notes Their appearance is very reliant on a modern Arabic Egyptian's look. They share a lot of looks with the original Plainsmen. For the mage hunters, I keep coming back to this idea of the Paladins as they were depicted in Jumper the movie. I.e. the hunters who use technology instead of magic to capture mages. Except instead of executing them, they capture them and return them to Atlantis to be cut off from magic. In that respect, they are a bit like the Red Ajah from the Wheel of Time series: they are doing this to protect the world from mages. From the same series, we draw on their political power so that they, like the Children of the Light, can freely move around cities, but the locals don't trust them very far at all. And they will pounce on a magic-user, given the chance. In areas controlled by them, people discovering that they can use dynamism go on a pilgrimage to Atlantis to rid themselves of the power. Those people are given small rewards, and return to their villages a little wealthier for it. (Hah, that gives me an idea for a charlatan who keeps coming back, and using stage magic to prove he can do real magic, so that he can continuously reap that reward.) Category:Civilisation